The Duchy of Ostia
Ostia is a civilization originally created by TheMH06. Hector of Ostia requires ???. Princess Lilina of Ostia requires ???. Both have been remade for Vox Populi by Blue Ghost. 'Strategy' 'Hector' Once a trait that was less than ideal in Single Player due to the AI’s incompetence with Ranged units, Ostian Thunder makes a thunderous return with a mighty overhaul. While Kobazco’s Ylisseans have an edge in sheer combat Strength, Hector’s not a pushover either: Walls, Castles, Arsenals and Military Bases give him access to a whopping 40 experience more than others: couple that with either Total War or Brandenburg Gate Hector’s got the capability of making quadruple promoted units (and if going Total War, it is very consistent), something only Zulus can do and Zulus require both Total War and Brandenburg Gate to do so. Quadruple promotions mean Hector can train units with coveted promotions such as Logistics and March from the get go: Ranged Logistic units are awesome to say the least, and of course there is also the Blitz XCOM that makes late-game war far easier. If that wasn’t good enough, garrisoning a unit provides crazy production bonuses to boot: even in the Medieval Era the 10% bonus is almost equal to that of a Workshop, and 15% bonus in the Industrial, as well as 20% in the Atomic is nothing to scoff at. Pre-remake General was essentially a worse version of the Naresuan’s Elephant with the Trait promotions being the only saving grace, but it too got a mighty remake that greatly enhanced its use. Melee units in general are blocker units used to tank shots and hold position, and the Mighty General does that better: While it is a longswordsman unit and Chivalry isn’t a highly desired tech either, it is still often prioritized over Steel, which is considered one of the last techs to be researched before entering the Renaissance. This means Mighty Generals can come slightly earlier. While Mighty Generals themselves aren’t going to win the game, they’re still better than Longswordsmen by far only for their ability to tank better and making that extra 30 production and Iron cost over Pikemen worth it. Pre-remake, the Ostian Keep was about the best that Hector has to offer. Now, Ostian Keep is the least of what Hector has to offer, and even that has its merits. While it loses the production bonus from Iron, it is available in all cities regardless of availability of Iron, making Hector quite able to train troops as needed. Not only that, it provides some additional defenses which is great when being attacked, and the +2 Happiness on top of that is a saving grace. The production loss from Iron is its biggest downside, but Hector’s Trait is so good that it isn’t as missed if it was on another civ. 'Hector as an Opponent' 'Hector (Vox)' 'Hector (Vox) as an Opponent' 'Lilina' Lilina is about science and culture, and the bonus may not look particularly great or fun, it is a nice 25% bonus in the capital as the player would want to finish a social policy anyways, and it synergizes well with Rationalism which should be something Lilina should be diving into straight away anyways, hopefully giving out a 50% bonus for an extra National College bonus, and National Colleges are key to any science game. Pupils are weaker on the offense but stronger on the defense, but the trade off is not good: the extra experience may save them if they pick range, as Gatling Guns are far less useful without Range, but the overall weaker attacks that Pupils have is quite detrimental to Lilina, especially since Crossbowmen are a key military unit in the midgame. Reinhardt University, or the School of Magic, is a great addition to . For starters, Fire grants a +3 Production to Lilina who could use the Production even if its bonus isn’t that great. On the other hand, Lightning’s promotion is good for every unit but especially ranged units who will always attack, while its Gold bonus isn’t as good as Production but still useful. Wind’s Food bonus is always good, as is the movement bonus which is especially useful on siege units: in fact, Wind is probably the most consistent as Coast is the most consistent of all the terrain requirements. Light’s happiness is very good and its promotion is useful to tanking units, while Dark is most situational but one rarely settles cities in Tundra anyways. With that being said, Lilina’s most likely to have access to at least one Coastal city, and this alone makes Lilina a prime artillery rush civilization. A lucky Desert Petra city can be the barrack city that trains strong hard-hitting Pupils, and a Grassland city can train great blocker units. All in all, Lilina’s building not only provides some mediocre but nice little economic bonus but more importantly make Lilina quite a deadly military leader in her own right. 'Lilina as an Opponent' 'Lilina (Vox)' 'Lilina (Vox) as an Opponent' 'Attributes' 'Hector' 'Hector (Vox)' 'Lilina' 'Lilina (Vox)' 'Shared' Start bias: Hills History Ostia Much like many nations in the scarred land of Elibe, Ostia was founded after the events of the world-breaking Scouring, an event that nearly destroyed the planet as humans and dragons raged in a war of attrition. One of the Eight Heroes, Roland the Champion, was to settle the land of Ostia in the heart of Elibe and became her first Marquess. Since The Scouring, Ostia has been revered for her fine Knights and Generals, the finest of their class in not just the Lycian League but perhaps all of Elibe. During the events of The Blazing Blade, Ostia had established itself as the most prominent house of the Lycian League and a formidable nation in the world stage of Elibe. House Ostia was under control by Marquess Uther, Lord Hector's older brother, at the time of these events before succumbing to his parents' illness. During the Elibean years of 789 - 791, Ostia acquired the territory of Laus and Caelin, expanding the size of the empire through liberation and diplomacy. Not all as well, for Castle Ostia suffered a major breach at the hand of the infamous Black Fang, nearly sieging the castle but failing at the hands of Hector and Eliwood. After the fall of the Black Fang and Nergal, Hector of Ostia was crowned the Marquesss of Ostia, succeeding his older brother Uther as ruler of Ostia. Hector, a seasoned General fresh out of combat, began his rule of Ostia in the year 981. This rule lasted until 999, or 18 years. Though the threat of Nergal and the resurgance of dragons had been quelled many years ago, the storm of Bern began to loom over the Kingdom of Ostia in the later years of Hector's Rule. The dawn of 999 saw the invasion of Lycian Territory at the hands of Bern, as Ostian troops fought for their lives to defend the Kingdom of Araphen. The wrath of Bern's Wyvern Generals proved too much for the stalwart Knights, as not even Marquess Ostia could stop the invasion. Castle Ostia suffered a brief occupation by rebelious forces at the hands of Hector's advisor, General Leygance. Though Roy's army managed to quell the rebelion and kill the traitorous Leygance, the Ostian Revolt proved to Elibe that the nation was not as impenetrable as many had once thought. General Narcian of Bern later attempted to sieze Castle Ostia for Bern, but was quickly defeated by the powerful Etrurian Empire. Until the end of the Lycian-Bern War, Ostia was placed under Etrurian protection, transformed into a mere bystander of the war as opposed to a major player. After King Zephiel's death, Lordess Lilina, Hector's daughter, was crowned the Marquess of Ostia. She rebuilt the nation after the ravaging from Bern and led the fragile Lycian Alliance to become the united Kingdom of Lycia, restoring Ostia's lost glory and power once more. 'Hector' Hector, Lord of Ostia and brother of Marquess Uther, is a well-beloved character in the Fire Emblem series due to his loyalty to his friendness and bluntness against his enemies. Hector is also remembered for his incredible fighting abilities and his development in The Blazing Sword, shifting from a blunt, careless young man into a capable, determined and loyal leader. Hector has a quite reckless personality, which shows in many of his conversations. He is never afraid to speak his mind, and often can be quite blunt because of this. However, he still cares greatly for the others, such as when he tells Florina not to cry, or when he tells Serra that he will be her family. He is quite enthusiastic about fighting and sparring, he trains very hard with to improve his axefighting skills. In Blazing Sword, Hector is the younger brother of Uther, the current marquess of Ostia. He is a close friend of Eliwood, the son of Elbert, the marquess of Pherae. Oswin, an armored knight, and Matthew, a spy, are two fighters from Ostia ordered by Uther to help him; Hector considers them close friends. His parents are dead, which is why his brother is the current marquess. Twenty years later, in The Binding Blade, he has a daughter named Lilina. He vows to protect her until he dies, and early in the game, he is killed by Zephiel, the King of Bern. Hector is one of three protagonists in The Blazing Blade, serving as the protagonist of the final story, 'Hector Mode'. He is 17 by the beginning of the game, and joins his beloved friend Eliwood to assist him in finding his lost father, Elbert, and investigating Marquess Laus' behaviour. Hector's nature is demonstrated quite clearly, as he leaves not only against his brother Uther's orders, but also due to his frustration with the Lycian nobility ignoring the aggressive behaviour of Laus. Along the way, Hector strikes up an unusual friendship with the Swordsman Lyndis, bonding over rivalry and off-hand remarks. After the fall of Marquess Darin of Laus and the death of Marquess Elbert, Hector vows to stick at Eliwood's side to ensure that Nergal and the Black Fang will pay for their crimes. Around this time, it is also revealed to Hector that his brother Uther died of illness (likely the same disease that killed his parents). Hector is furious with Oswin that this information was kept from him for so long, but eventually forgives Oswin (after some convincing from Eliwood) and moves onto the real threat at hand -- Nergal. Eventually, Hector acquires his iconic weapon, Armads -- or the Thunder Axe -- the axe once wielded by the legendary Durban. He is given a serious warning about his fate should he pick up the axe of devasation: "He who wields Armads shall die not peacefully, but in battle". Though Hector contemplates this warning seriously, he accepts his fate in order to help his comrade Eliwood, a testimony to not just their deep friendship, but Hector's loyalty as well. As in Eliwood's story, the Black Fang and Nergal are defeated, and the dragons of the world are sent back to the Dragon Realm, never to return. After marrying -- it's not certain who, but most agree on Lyn as his wife --, Hector settles down in order to rule over Ostia and take care of his young daughter, Lilina. At the end of the game, Hector discusses the uprise of King Zephiel in Bern with Eliwood. Unsure what to do about the revolution occurring in Bern, Hector vows to do what he must should it pose a threat to his kingdom, even sacrificing his life in exchange. Even as he grows older, Hector continues to vow to fight for those he cares about in this life. At the time of Binding Blade, Hector had been ruling the Kingdom of Ostia for 18 years. Though Hector had continued to preserve Ostia's stalwart presence in Lycia, the Kingdom was eventually invaded and overrun by the rising Empire of Bern. Hector himself was tragically killed defending the borders of Araphen at the hands of King Zephiel. Just 20 years ago, Hector had risked his life to save the fledgling, vulnerable Prince from the Black Fang; come 20 years later, and Hector's life came to a tragic, short end as a way of "thanks" from Zephiel. The prophecy of the Armads eventually came true for Hector, for he died in battle at the prime age of 37 -- similar to other warriors such as Alexander the Great -- protecting the ones he loved like he had always done. Despite many protagonists having their time in the spotlight and moving along, Hector still remains in the hearts of many for good reason. His boldness leads him to take action for the better that many other Lords and Nobles would lead to others; he risks his life more times than one could count for Eliwood and the ones he loves, even going so far as to sentence himself to an early death to win the fight against Nergal. There are few men so brash and yet loyal in Fire Emblem like Hector of Ostia, and it's unlikely another one of his calibur will come around for a long time. 'Lilina' Daughter of the fierce General Hector of Ostia, Lilina is one of the subtagonists of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. A student of magic and Roy's best friend, she later becomes Duchess of the Kingdom of Lycia at the end of the game, and, if she earns an A-Support with Roy, she can marry Roy. Lilina is very kindhearted, outgoing, compassionate, and charismatic, not judging people for their skills, origins, or looks. On the other hand, she is also childish, stubborn, and naive to the point of being slightly detached from reality (mentioned in some supports, like those with Garret and Ogier). Lilina, though she is the heir to run Ostia, is still unsure of herself. Cecilia acts as a mentor to Lilina, training her not only in magic but also giving her advice in how to be a leader. She's quite aware of her flaws, and actively tries to make herself a better person, much like her deceased father. As a unit, Lilina joins in Chapter 7 as a Level 1 Mage, at a period where most of your units are around Level 10. Lilina is defined in how specialized in her growth-rates; in the same vein as her father, Lilina sports an astronomically high 70% Magic growth, as well as a 50% Luck growth and 35% Resistance Growth. With these growths, Lilina can prove to be an effective healer, Warp-stave user (should her staff rank be trained) or mage-tank. However, Lilina is held-back by her mediocre defensive growths (sporting 45%/10% in HP/Defense) and even offensive growths (20%/35% in Skill/Speed). As such, Lilina will often suffer from not being able to double enemies, and not being able to take physical hits in return. Though her skill and constitution are low, however, Lilina's high Luck stat can help make up for awkward hit-rates, and Anima tomes in FE6 are absurdly light to the point where her constitution is hardly a problem (save for Forblaze, where she can slowed down by potentially just 1 point). Out of the 3 Mages in FE6, Lilina is the most potent in terms of sheer offense. Though Lugh can often prove to be more reliable, with his excellent Skill and Speed growths, and Hugh is significantly more bulky, Lilina is still a servicable option (especially with her fast-supports with Roy and the other Ostians). Dawn of Man 'Hector' Glory to you, oh Great General and wielder of the Armads, Hector! You lead the proud, battle-scarred nation of Ostia! A dignified nation of honorable Knights and Generals, Ostia was widely known as the leading military force of Lycia, her might and beauty the envy of Elibe. Though battered through invasion at the hands of Laus and Bern over the years, Ostia has stood her ground and has continued to produce some of the world's finest knights, warriors and generals. Through your rule over Ostia and eventually the Lycian League, your nations ruled for 20 years in peace and prosperity. Though your proud nation's walls finally crumbled at the hands of Bern after your death, the legacy of Ostia and the wielder of Armads was never forgotten. General Hector, you have been given another chance to lead Ostia to glory. Ruling over not the Lycian League, but your own proud nation and territory, would you be able to succeed? Will you lead your troops to salvation once more in the days before Bern? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Lilina' May the blessings of the divine arts be upon you, Princess Lilina of Ostia! You are the daughter of one of Elibe's finest warriors, Hector, and the prodigal child of Ostia, the most powerful of all Lycian territories. Admist the chaos of the Lycian-Bern war, you inherited your father's scarred kingdom at the young age of 15. Nevertheless, despite the overwhelming circumstances at hand, you were able to fight on with the Lycian Army and triumph over the maniacal Zephiel of the Bern Empire. After the terrible war, you helped rebuild the fallen land of Lycia and, eventually, unite the Kingdom of Lycia with Ostia as her sacred capital. Your natural talent with the arcane field of magic, as well as your compassionate and honest nature, earned you the respect of your beloved Lycian subjects Graceful noble of Ostia, you have been graced with another chance to lead your dear Ostian people to a better future. Without such a brutal war to drag your country down, how will you lead your country to glory? Can you tap into the secrets of the arcane arts and lead your people to a better tomorrow? Can you build a civilization that will stand the time? Unique Interactions 'Hector' *Greeting Eliwood: "Oho! Well, well, if it isn't the one and only Eliwood! I believe we're long overdue for our monthly spar, dear friend!" **alt: "Oho, look who decided to show up! You hardly look a day older than I last remember! But are you still as strong as before? Hah, that's what I want to know!" *Greeting Roy: "Wha-Eliwood?! Wait..no, my mistake. Sorry, you just reminded me of someone I know, like you were his son or something..." *Greeting Pent: "Ah, Lord Pent! Fancy meeting you here. If you ever need a favor from me, don't hestitate to ask. We owe you a lot after that scuffle with Nergal and what not.." *Greeting Zephiel: "Eh? Who might you be now? ...Zephiel of Bern, you say? That's funny, I remember you being a lot younger. Ah well, how's about you and I spar sometime?" *Greetin Lyn: "Ah, Lyn! Fancy meeting you here. Who knew you were able to run a nation?NEWLINE...Hey, where are you going?! I didn't mean it like that!" **alt: "Oho, if it isn't Lyn! Have you come back to spar a bit? Don't worry, I'm sure you're just as capable as you were back then." *Greeting LALALA: "S-Serra?! Why are you here? Listen, I know you must be very glad to see me, but trust me, we have plenty of sisters in the army now. I think we're all fine with you running our own...'nation'." **alt: "What, Serra?! Weren't you supposed to be back in Etruria?NEWLINE...Serratopia?! What in the blazes is a Serratopia? Whatever it is, I don't think I like the sound of it..." *Greeting L'Arachel: "Hail, stranger! You certainly seem like a feisty one. Almost like Serra...erm, never mind. Just, keep your ego at home if you decide to bother me, alright?" *Greeting Lilina: "Wha-? Who are you, exactly, little one? ..Lilina?! B-but you're...I must be dreaming! You grew up so fast!NEWLINE...N-no, that's not just a dad thing to say!" **alt: "Wha-? Who are you, exactly, little one? ...M-my daughter?! Now just hold on a minute, I'm not even married!NEWLINEWell, if what you're saying is true, then..do I even want to know who the mother is?" **alt: "Wha-? Who are you, exactly, little one? ..Lilina?! B-but you're...I must be dreaming! You grew up so fast!NEWLINE...W-what do you mean, "Where's my beard"!?" *Greeting Ursula: "Hmph, I remember you alright. So, you Black Fang cronies have decided to rear your ugly heads one last time? Well, I hope you're ready to bite the dust once again!" *Greeting Nino: "Oh! You're...Nino, right? What are you doing around here? Well, if you're lost, I guess I could have Oswin arrange a room for you..." *Greeting Grieth: "Oh, great, more Brigands? I thought we drove you out of Lycia already...Bah, whatever. I won't even need Armads to deal with you." 'Lilina' Greeting Roy: "Roy, is that truly you? I can't believe you're really here! Oh, I have so much to talk to you about...ah, I can't allow myself to get too caught away..." Greeting Hector: "H-huh? Wait..father, is that you? Why, you look so young, and spry! Oh, I must be dreaming, this is all so astonishing to me..." Greeting Eliwood: "Ah, Lord Eliwood! You've recovered simply remarkably, that must've been some remarkable healer you had. I'd love to learn how to heal like that!" 'Hector' 'Lilina' 'Music' *Peace, Hector - Hector’s Theme (FE7) *Peace, Lilina - Your link here *War, Hector - Attack! (SSBB) *War, Lilina - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Unique Cultural Influence **by Hector: **by Lilina: *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - **Hector- Industrious, Protective **Lilina- Inventive, Creative *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Hector- Thunder **Lilina- Light *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here **Hector- **Lilina- *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - both prefer Elimine *Weapon Triangle **Hector- **Lilina- *OST **Hector- **Lilina- 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Hector' 'Lilina' 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' placeholder|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. placeholder|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. ' 'Trivia' The real-life Ostia is a large neighborhood in the XIII Municipio of the comune of Rome, Italy. Ostia (also called Ostia Lido or Lido di Roma) is also the only municipio of Rome on the Tyrrhenian Sea and many Romans spend the summer holidays there. Ostia counts about 90,000 inhabitants. The first "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that Hector was 6th place out of 791 with 26,557 votes, making him the second highest voted character from The Blazing Blade, and 3rd most popular male character overall. His Binding Blade incarnation placed 271st, and amassed 815 votes, making him 17th place in the Binding Blade portion. On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Lilina won 3rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her being a powerful Mage/Sage and her gentle personality. Lilina also came in 25th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 5,730 votes. 'Credits' 'Hector' *??? - lua *etc. 'Lilina' Category:Civilizations Category:Elibe Category:Civs by TheMH06